Place for my Head. Yet Another Animorphs Music Vid
by Lenalaye
Summary: OKay I was super happy so I decided to write this. It's a music video for Rachel!!!!!!!!! I made it action/adventure cuz although it's dramatic, it's got action!


Okay gotta catch my breath! I was on my computer banging my head cuz I needed to get an idea for this contest and I was soooooo depressed. But low and behold! I just found out that the deadline was moved and I have a month! A MONTH!! AHAHAHHAAAA! So this is done out of the pure happiness of my heart due to this revelation. Song is "Place for my Head" by, aww hell I don't need to say it. Just go and buy the dang CD. Trust me, you'll love it. Actually if you want to hear how the song starts out go to linkinpark.com Again this music video is about Rachel and the whole thing with Crayak and "the dark side". Sorry but uh…..the song calls for it……enough said, on with the video!

With the beginning music we open to a large warehouse like room. Rachel is lounging in a chair and we see the Drode come in. He locks the door and runs to Rachel. We see him pace back and forth in front of Rachel, talking excitedly. Rachel looks bored and faintly toys with her hair. Finally, the Drode produces a contract and a pen. Rachel looks at the contract, then at the Drode. She immediately gets up and starts talking.

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky of a dark night she's walking towards the Drode.___

_Shinning with the light from the sun_

_The sun doesn't give light to the moon, assuming_

_The moon's gonna owe it one._

_Makes me think how act with me_

_Do favors that rapidly_

_Just turn around and start asking me Shoves the Drode___

_'bout things that you want back from me_

_I'm sick of the tension, Knocks the pen out of his hand___

_sick of the hunger, grabs the contract ___

_sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed_

_While I find a place to rest._

_ _

_I wanna be in anoooother place_

_I hate when you say_

_You don't understand_

_(You'll see it's not meant to be) she begins tearing the contract apart___

_I wanna be with the eeeeeenergy_

_Not with the eeeeeenemy_

_A place for my heeeeadd! She throws the remains of the contract like confetti___

_ _

_Maybe someday I'll be just like you she continues further and occasionally knocks the Drode___

_and_

_Step on people like you do_

_Run away from all the people I thought I knew she gazes up and sees Crayak ___

_I remember back then who you were_

_You used to be calm Rachel is flaying her hands___

_used be strong_

_used to be generous but you should've known_

_That's you've worn out your welcome and now you see_

_How quiet it is all alone_

_I'm so sick of the tension she begins to rev up a chainsaw ( dear God!) with that Covergirl smile on her face as she continues___

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed she steadily walks with the chainsaw___

_While I find a place to rest. _

_I'm so sick of the tension she begins swinging it, getting into the sway of it.___

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed she starts running at the throne's base___

_While I find a place to rest she beings tearing up the throne.___

_ _

_ _

_I wanna be in anoooother place_

_I hate when you say_

_You don't understand_

_(You'll see it's not meant to be)_

_I wanna be with the eeeeeenergy_

_Not with the eeeeeenemy_

_A place for my heeeeadd!_

Crayak has now been promptly chopped down to size. Rachel clutches his big red eye. She speaks with a restrained voice, flashing her smile.__

_ _

_You she leans in closer ___

_Try to take the best ofme_

_Go away_

_You_

_Try to take the best of me_

_Go away_

_You_

_Try to take the best of me_

_Go away_

_You she is inches from his eye.___

_Try to take the best of me_

_GO AWAY!!! the Drode yanks her off Crayak. __  
  
_

_YOU!!! She struggles with the Drode__  
TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME_

_GO AWAY!!!_

_ _

_YOU!!! Rachel runs to the chair and flips it over__  
TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME_

_GO AWAY!!!_

_YOU she retrieves the chainsaw and attacks the walls, desperately _

trying to break out_  
TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME  
GO AWAY!!!_

_YOU  
TRY TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME_

_GO AWAAAAAAY!!! Her chainsaw is yanked away from her by the Drode___

_ _

_I wanna be in anoooother place The Drode overpowers her and drags her in front of Crayak___

_I hate when you say _

_You don't understand Rachel is telling this with a matter-of-fact look on her face___

_(You'll see it's not meant to be)_

_I wanna be with the eeeeeenergy she breaks free ___

_Not with the eeeeeenemyshe runs to the door___

_A place for my heeeeadd! She desperately pulls at the handle. _

We are left with the beat as the door suddenly flies open. The Ellimist stands in the doorway, glowing.__

_ _

_SHUT!  
  
He shows her a staff of some sorts.__  
_

_UP!_

_ _

He winks and smiles, then leaves. A wicked smiles curves Rachel's lips as the Drode approaches her again. She immediately gets up and spin around__

_ _

_I'm so sick of the tension She strikes him with the staff___

_Sick of the hunger hits him again___

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this she runs to Crayak___

_Find another place to feed your greed she strikes at him___

_While I find a place to rest a force field appears ___

_I'm so sick of the tension Rachel is knocked back___

_Sick of the hunger Rachel looks up at the ceiling___

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this she rises in the air___

_Find another place to feed your greed she holds the staff up___

_While I find _

_Astrike!___

_Placestrike!___

_Tostrike!___

_Rest!!!A blinding white light envelopes the picture as Rachel breaks free _

*******************************************************

Okay that was defiantly the weirdest music video I've done. *sigh* I just _know I'm gonna get flamed for this. "What the hell? Rachel? Flying? What were you sniffing?" Well just to put your heart at ease I was sniffing nothing but my candle. ( that's Amelia's fault but hey, the candle's my muse). Sorry if I have either disturbed or bored you. You have my sincerest apologies. *Snarfy Narfy!* _J__


End file.
